This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have initiated an effort towards a comprehensive description of the proteins associated with the S. cerevisiae cell membrane. Initially, this will involve clean isolation of the membranes &identification of both integral membrane proteins as well as proteins more peripherally or indirectly associated with the membrane.